


you're my sweet surrender

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Kollok stuff [2]
Category: KOllOK 1991 (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, The Kollok Radar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: They arrive at the rock. Mickey A begins to step forward with a scowl on her face. She should feel insulted that the rest of them were so set on finding their Mickey, but she’s not because even after everything she’s gone through this is still the same Mickey who sacrificed all that she had for her friends. She steps right up to this massive floating meteor. She doesn’t look back, there’s no reason to. She looks in, she sees her reflection but it’s also not her reflection at the same time.
Relationships: Mickey Jones/Tibby Devin
Series: Kollok stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585660
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	you're my sweet surrender

The face in the reflection, her face, was scared. Why wouldn't she be? The last time the two came face to face, Mickey B was put into this void and Mickey A got to walk free. She could tell that Mickey B was confused as to why Mickey A was here, but she didn't want to think about it too much. If she stopped for even a second, she wouldn't go through with this. The group needed her to go through with this. Tibby needed her to go through with this.

Even if she didn't go through with this, she wouldn't have her friends, they didn't want her here. Everyone can accept Billy A, but no one will look at Mickey A the same way they do Mickey B. She couldn't blame them, she didn't make a great first impression.

Enough thinking about it, it was time to get this over with. Mickey A took a deep breath and placed her hand on this floating rock. The transition seemed faster last time, like locking herself back into a jail cell took more time than breaking out of it. Maybe she was fighting it, maybe she should fight it.

_No._

_The group needs their Mickey back._

_Don't fight it._

There was a blinding light that shot out when she touched the rock. The group behind her took a step back, covering their eyes. A few seconds passed, the light slowly faded, and the group looked back over at Mickey and the rock. The first to take a step closer was Skye, everyone else stayed in their places. Except for Tibby, he took another step back. After all of the nightmares and the things he had to go through with Mickey A, it made sense that he wouldn't trust any of this yet.

Skye though, she was already next to Mickey, gently pulling her away from the floating rock. Mickey watched as Skye brought her back over to the group, unsure if any of this was actually happening. Mickey looked at the group, then at Skye, then down at her legs, then back at Skye.

"Mickey, are you okay?" She asked, her voice was soft, but her guard was up, you could tell by the tone of it.

Mickey pulled away from Skye, looking at her, studying her. "Skye?" It wasn't a question to anyone but herself, she was thinking out loud. So much was happening at once. The last thing she remembered was hearing about Bucket dying and then being told by Sammy that she had to go down a tunnel to get her powers back. She couldn't walk when that happened. And Skye was definitely not there with them.

Skye nodded slowly, watching Mickey carefully. Without hesitation, Mickey brought herself back over to Skye and wrapped her arms around her. She wasn't sure why she was here, she wasn't sure of a lot of things happening right now, but she was glad to see her friend.

"So, we're just chopped liver?" Mallory asked, breaking the silence surrounding the rest of the group. Em elbowed him, Laura shot him a glare.

Billy looked back at Tibby, then at Mickey. "Are you..." He trailed off. She wasn't his Mickey, but _his_ Mickey wasn't really his Mickey either. Mickey A wasn't really anyone's Mickey anymore. She was someone else.

"Are you the real Mickey?" Tibby stepped back up to the group, standing between Laura and Billy. His guard was also up, his voice was tired, he looked tired.

Mickey pulled back from Skye again, slowly walking over to the group. She wasn't hesitating for their benefit, she was hesitating before for the first time in months, she could feel her legs. She wasn't attached to any poles or wires, she was just walking, naturally.

With every step Mickey made closer to the group, Tibby took one back. The rest of the group remained standing in their place. Laura seemed more protective over Tibby, moving slightly towards where he was, just in case this wasn't his Mickey.

"It's me." She stopped moving forward when she noticed Tibby moving away. She looked past the group and directly at him. "It's me, Tibby."

There was a moment of silence that surrounded the group. Everyone had their attention focused on Mickey and Tibby. Everyone could tell that Tibby was hesitant to believe her, he needed some sort of proof that this really was _his_ Mickey or he wasn't going to move. He might be paranoid, but he just spent the last few days with a Mickey that wasn't his Mickey, and on top of that, he still hasn't slept since what happened with Bucket. So he had the right to be paranoid.

"What's the temperature?" Mallory asked, breaking the silence once again.

"Fake Mickey would know the answer to that." Tibby said, not taking his eyes off of her.

"She's gonna know almost everything, Tibby. They share memories." Laura looked over at Tibby, then at Mickey, then back at Tibby. "I think it's her."

"You two should kiss." Billy suggested, stepping away from the path dividing Tibby and Mickey. "Other Mickey didn't wanna kiss you."

"Mickey, what was the name of the FBI Agent Skye came here with?" Em asked.

"She looked surprised to see Skye, was that not proof enough?" Laura looked at Em.

"Not to Tibby." Em gestured towards Tibby, moving her focus to Laura.

Mickey watched the two of them argue back and forth for a second, then moved past them to try to get closer to Tibby. This time, he didn't move away. She stopped in front of him, looked down at herself, then looked up at his face.

"Does this mean no more piggybacking?" She asked him, a small grin forming in the corner of her mouth.

Tibby shrugged. "Billy's up to 18 pushups..."

"So..." Mickey took a step closer to him. "Occasional piggyback rides?"

There was no response to the question, instead Tibby just wrapped his arms around Mickey. It happened so quickly that Mickey hesitated for a second before returning the hug. The two of them stood there, ignoring their friends, for about a minute before Billy spoke and brought their attention back to the group, but not letting go of each other.

"So," He looked from Mickey and Tibby to the rest of his friends. "Now what?"

Everyone looked to the person standing next to them, all knowing what they should be doing next but not knowing for sure if they were ready for that battle. Tibby let out a sigh, looking down at Mickey, then at the group.

"We get Bucket back."

Laura and Billy looked hesitant at the statement, Mallory looked concerned in his own way, Em and Skye looked at each other and nodded before looking back at Tibby. Skye stepped up to Mickey and Tibby.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "You helped get Mickey back." He looked back down at Mickey, she was smiling happily, arms still wrapped around him. "I might be able to fix your arm, too."

Mickey lifted her head from Tibby's chest, finally pulling away from him. "What _did_ happened to your arm?"

Everyone shared a look again, Skye shrugged. "Official FBI business, I'm not allowed to say."

Mickey turned her head, raising an eyebrow at her friend, then she shrugged and wrapped her arms back around Tibby. There would be plenty of time for questions later, Skye wasn't going anywhere until they got Bucket back. And hopefully they wouldn't be going on that mission until they've all had some sleep. Especially Tibby.

She looked up at him, he was watching Billy argue with Mallory a few feet away.

"Am I gonna have to go through this summer all over again?"

Mickey looked over at Billy and Mallory, then back up at Tibby. "Probably." She frowned, it faded after a second. "Let's go home."

Tibby pulled his attention away from the two idiots in the back, down to his girlfriend. He smiled. "Let's go home."

And so they did. The Kollok Radar left the cave and all headed home. Or, they all went to Mallory's home. None of them really wanted to be alone and Mallory had the biggest house, so they went there. In one of the bedrooms of Mallory's house, a bunk bed. Skye called dibs on top bunk immediately, if anyone wanted to talk to her, they would have to go into that bedroom and talk to her from the ground.

Billy argued that Mickey should get bottom bunk, and he and Tibby would take the guest bed. But Mickey was hooked to Tibby, so Billy told them that they could both have the bottom bunk and he would take the guest bed. That didn't work either. Billy slept on the couch. Em took the bottom bunk. Laura slept in her room, Mallory slept in his room, and Mickey and Tibby took the guest bed.

And they slept. The questions were pushed aside, the fear was buried for the night, everyone slept. Tibby and Mickey slept. No nightmares, no memories from Prime A or Prime B, no rock. Just sleep.


End file.
